La vérité derrière les verres
by Tite Ham
Summary: Ma reponse au PB de Mizu, Wolfram a lunettes...Bonne lecture


Auteur : Isa membre du WSAC (silencebleuvoila.fr mailto:silencebleuvoila.fr )

Base : Kyou kara Maou

Genre : Plot bunny sur le dessin de Mizu représentant Wolfram avec des lunettes…

Pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

Merci à Luna pour avoir fait son tra…euh, je voulais dire sa Bêta Lecture

La vérité derrière les verres 

Yuuri tourna la boîte dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Il la secoua en posant son oreille dessus. Il fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules. Bah, il n'avait qu'à l'ouvrir après tout que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil alentours mais il était bien seul, mis à part Morgiff qui lui envoyait des baisers bruyants pour montrer sa reconnaissance. En effet, Yuuri l'avait emmené en promenade et l'épée était ravie. C'est en voulant la remettre à sa place contre le mur dans la salle aux trésors que son regard avait été attiré par une petite boîte de forme rectangulaire dorée. Sa curiosité étant aiguisée, il s'était approché et tentait maintenant d'ouvrir le contenant. Il y parvint sans difficulté et fixa la paire de lunettes à l'intérieur. Celle-ci n'avait rien de particulier, une simple monture en ferraille sans couleur ni inscription. Il la posa sur le bout de son nez et remarqua que les verres ne possédaient aucune correction. Il voyait donc correctement. Amusé, il tourna la tête vers Morgiff pour lui montrer puis ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. Face à lui, le visage de Morgiff n'était plus le même. Il voyait avec stupeur son propre visage à la place de la forme squelettique immonde de l'épée. Il ôta rapidement les lunettes et fut soulagé de voir la réelle face de Morgiff réapparaître. Celle-ci lui lançait toujours des baisers en brayant des huhulements incompréhensibles. Fronçant les sourcils il replaça les verres devant ses pupilles et son visage réapparut aussitôt. Il sourit, ces lunettes devaient être magiques ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais quelle magie ? A quoi cela servait-il de voir son propre visage sur celui d'une épée ? Il devait les tester avec un être humain et peut-être le saurait-il. Il sourit puis remit les lunettes dans le coffret et plaça le tout dans sa poche. Il testerait les verres magiques plus tard…

XOXOX

Yuuri soupira une énième fois devant le discours sans fin de Gunther. Celui-ci lui contait l'histoire d'un chasseur de dragon qui était presque parvenu à pourfendre leur Roi. Habituellement, le Maou adorait ce genre d'histoire mais cela faisait déjà plus de trente minutes que le chevalier aux longs cheveux allait et venait dans la pièce tout en mimant les différents moments cruciaux.

Yuuri s'ennuyait. Sa main se posa sur la poche de son uniforme et il fit un sourire. Vu que Gunther était déjà loin de la pièce, c'était sans doute le moment pour tester sa nouvelle trouvaille. Il attendit quelques instants que l'homme lui tourna le dos puis posa les lunettes sur son nez.

"Dis-moi Gunther, comment s'appelait le Roi des dragons déjà?".

"Kolarisudinatice, Votre Majesté!".

Tout heureux que Yuuri lui posa une question, Gunther s'était tourné vers lui en un seul mouvement et lui souriait, les étoiles plein les yeux. Yuuri le fixa avec étonnement puis soupira à nouveau. C'était encore son visage qui était apparu devant ses yeux. Il ôta les montures et les remit dans sa boîteen continuant à se demander ce que pouvait bien apporter ce genre de magie...

XOXOX

En fin de journée, Yuuri se trouvait dans la chambre de Greta et étudiait avec elle. Il préférait de loin, rester avec sa fille adoptive que de passer des heures interminables avec Gunther ou Gwendal. Wolfram n'était pas là. Le jeune blond avait dû se rendre dans un royaume frontalier où il devait jouer un rôle de diplomate. Yuuri n'avait pas eu droit de l'accompagner car il avait trop de travail avec son propre royaume.

Et du coup, il s'ennuyait de l'absence de son compagnon. Non pas que se faire hurler dessus toute la journée lui plaisait, mais il se sentait plus en confiance quand le Mazoku était près de lui. Et pour couronner le tout, Conrad accompagnait son petit frère. Ce fait lui avait paru étrange. Ces deux-là s'entendaient plutôt bien, enfin disons qu'ils se respectaient, mais habituellement c'était Gwendal qui allait avec le blond.

Il poussa un petit soupir.

"Tout va bien Yuuri?".

Il fit aussitôt un sourire et prit sa petite fille dans ses bras.

"Oui! C'est juste que la journée a été pénible. Gunther n'a pas arrêté de parler et Gwendal m'a fait signer une montagne de papiers".

Greta fit un rire et se pelotonnaun peu plus dans les bras de Yuuri.

"Greta veut jouer avec Yuuri. On arrête?".

Le brun fixa les cahiers de mathématiques et de lecture puis hocha de la tête.

"D'accord, tu veux jouer au base-ball?".

"Oui!".

Ils se levèrent et coururent dans le jardin où Yuuri conservait des battes et des balles pour des moments comme ceux-là. Ils jouèrent pendant plusieurs heures, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'épuisant d'être ensemble. Vers la fin, ils furent arrêtés par une servante qui les invita à venir dîner. Yuuri posa une main sur les cheveux courts de Greta tout en la félicitant:

"Tu as fait de gros progrès! Bravo! Tu vas devenir très forte! Allons prendre une douche avant de passer à table".

La petite fille toute heureuse se serra contre lui puis ils se prirent la main et s'avancèrent vers la salle de bain.

Le souper se passa vite et Yuuri se trouvait maintenant près de Greta qui était couchée. Il lui racontait un conte pour enfants. La dernière fois qu'il était rentré chez lui, il avait emprunté ce livre à sa mère. Les histoires qu'il contenait plaisaient beaucoup à Greta.

Une fois la fillette endormie, il lui baisa le front et se leva pour sortir. Mais une impulsion lui fit sortir les lunettes magiques et il les chaussa. A nouveau, son visage apparut sur les traits de Greta, il était de plus en plus perplexe. Pourquoi était-ce toujours son visage qui apparaissait? Est-ce que le but de ces verres étaitde montrer la face du Maou? Ou bien autre chose?

XOXOX

"Tu es certain?".

"Oui! Cesse de me poser cent fois la même question!".

Conrad eut un sourire amusé en fixant la tête de mule qu'était son jeune frère. Il était difficile de lui ôter une idée de la tête une fois qu'il l'avait décidé. Mais il n'aimait pas trop cette entreprise. Cela pourrait créer des remouds qui n'étaient pas nécessaires. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Yuuri, mais savait-on jamais? Il hocha de la tête et frappa trois légers coups à la porte de la maison devant laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il murmura en réponse à l'oeil qui était apparu par une petite trappe sur le devant :

"Nous sommes ici pour La Chose...".

L'oeil examina leur visage puis disparut et la porte s'ouvrit pour les inviter à entrer. Wolfram n'hésita pas une seconde et pénétra dans le couloir. Tout était sombre et lugubre. Le silence pesant n'était dérangé que par le clapotis d'une eau quelque part dans la maison. Wolfram tourna la tête vers Conrad et lui posa une question muette. Celui-ci s'avança au devant et ils montèrent les escaliers sans bruit. Une fois à l'étage, ils aperçurent une lumière filtrée par l'une des portes et l'ouvrirent. A l'intérieur, un vieil homme les dévisagea et leur fit signe de s'asseoir en face de son bureau.

"C'est pour qui?".

"Pour moi".

"Tu sais quel est le prix à payer?".

"Oui. Je suis prêt à prendre le risque".

Un rire sinistre s'éleva dans la pièce et Wolfram frissonna. Peut-être était-ce aller trop loin? Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter son frère? Mais il était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il irait jusqu'au bout maintenant. Il fixa la boîte que l'homme âgé posa devant lui et tout en sentant son coeur battre plus rapidement l'ouvrit.

XOXOX

Yuuri se mordit les lèvres et examina plus attentivement les lunettes. Evidemment il ne les avait testées que sur trois personnes, - enfin deux personnes et une épée -, mais pourquoi son visage était-il apparu à chaque fois? Il ne voulait pas se balader avec au cas où quelqu'un les reconnaisse et le blâme pour avoir emprunté ce trésor, mais il était vraiment curieux de leur capacité. Finalement, épuisé de trop penser, il se leva et s'habilla. Wolfram devait rentrer aujourd'hui, et il était heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir le revoir et écouter sa voix qu'il aimait tant.

Le coeur léger, il entra dans la salle à manger et avisa avec joie la présence de Conrad. Il courut presque vers l'homme châtain et lui fit un sourire.

"Bonjour! Vous êtes déjà rentrés?".

"Bonjour, Votre Majesté. Oui, à l'instant".

Yuuri jeta un regard alentours puis fronça les sourcils.

"Mais où est Wolfram?".

L'amusement traversa les yeux marron et Conrad répondit:

"Je ne sais pas, il a disparu aussitôt que nous sommes arrivés".

"Il s'est passé quelque chose?".

Conrad secoua la tête puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Vous le verrez plus tard. Prenez votre petit déjeuner".

"Oui! Tu as raison".

La discussion fut animée, Yuuri racontant à son protecteur tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis une semaine. Puis posant la main sur la petite boîte contenant les lunettes magiques, il hésita. Conrad pourrait certainement lui dire ce qu'elles faisaient. Mais avant il voulait les tester sur lui. Attendant le bon moment, il plaça les verres devant ses onyx et ouvrit la bouche. Ce n'était pas son visage qui apparaissait sur les traits de Conrad mais celui d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il voulut enlever les montures mais à sa grande surprise il ne parvint pas à les bouger d'un seul millimètre. Le cavalier le regardait maintenant d'un air plus qu'amusé.

"Fermez la bouche Votre Altesse. Cela ne fait pas très noble".

Yuuri reprit une composition plus majestueuse et l'observa en bégayant:

"Mais...Mais...Mais...".

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si surpris?".

"Ce n'est pas mon visage...".

Le visage de l'inconnu face à lui haussa un sourcil et une main s'avança vers lui pour lui ôter les lunettes. Mais même avec la force du poignet de Conrad, elles ne bougèrent pas. Le châtain fronça les sourcils puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, signe de surprise.

"Je vois...Où les avez-vous trouvées?".

Yuuri murmura d'un ton coupable.

"Dans la salle aux trésors".

"Yuuri!".

Le brun se leva d'un bond en joignant ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. Conrad utilisait son prénom – et le tutoyait - que lorsqu'il était inquiet ou furieux.

"Je suis désolé! Je ne le ferais plus!".

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème. Mais ce genre d'artefact contient des sortilèges maudits très puissants".

"Sort...tilège...Mau...dit?".

Conrad était on ne peut plus sérieux et Yuuri déglutit.

"Oui...Si tu les mets, tu ne peux plus les enlever, à moins que...".

Le sourire revint sur les lèvres du plus âgé.

"Je vois. Après tout je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter puisque vous avez déjà pu les ôter. Sur qui les avez-vous testé?".

"Greta et Gunther...Et Morgiff, en premier…".

Le rire de Conrad s'éleva dans la pièce et l'homme posa une main rassurante sur les cheveux bruns.

"Vous n'avez plus qu'une seule personne sur qui les essayer alors et voir si vous pourrez les enlever".

Conrad lui fit un clin d'oeil puis se détourna pour quitter la pièce. Il stoppa avant de sortir.

"Votre Majesté ? Pourriez-vous garder pour vous ce que vous avez vu en me regardant ? ".

Sans répondre, le Maou acquiesça.

Mais bon sang, que montrait ces lunettes!

XOXOX

Wolfram baissa la tête et chuchota:

"Je voulais savoir".

"Et lui demander directement ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit?".

"Je...".

"Ecoute Wolfram. Tu as des responsabilités en tant que prince de ShinMakoku et que fiancé du Maou. Alors tu devrais cesser de faire l'enfant et de ne penser qu'à toi".

Le blond serra les dents. Gwendal pouvait se montrer très obtus dans certains cas, et dès qu'il s'agissait de l'avenir du royaume, il se montrait même intransigeant. Les émeraudes se posèrent sur le doux visage d'Anissina et il les rebaissa immédiatement.

" Y'a-t-ilun moyen de t'en débarrasser?".

"Oui".

"Bien, alors dépêche-toi qu'on en parle plus".

Wolfram acquiesça puis sortit de la pièce. Il lui avait à demi menti. Il existait bien un moyen mais il n'était pas certain qu'il fonctionnerait. Il traversa les longs corridors puis pénétra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Yuuri. Il soupira et ôta sa veste avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Il se plaça sur le dos et posa les doigts sur son visage. Il avait été trop loin et peut-être resterait-il comme ça toute sa vie. Il aurait dû écouter Conrad et ne pas insister pour utiliser cet artefact. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution, voir si des émeraudes se refléteraient dans les siennes.

XOXOX

Yuuri cherchait Wolfram. Après avoir quitté la salle à manger il avait erré dans le château. Ne le trouvant pas, il décida de retourner dans sa chambre. Peut-être que le blond était fatigué et qu'il voulait dormir. Il entra sans bruit dans la pièce et aperçut aussitôt Wolfram près de la fenêtre lui tournant le dos. Il s'écria alors en s'approchant de son compagnon.

"Tu es là! Je t'ai cherché partout!".

Ne voyant aucune réaction, il stoppa à quelques centimètres du Mazoku et chuchota:

"Wolfram?".

"Oui, je t'ai entendu! Que veux-tu?".

Une telle froideur était inaccoutumée de la part de Wolfram et Yuuri sentit son coeur se serrer. Habituellement il lui criait dessus en lui demandant s'il lui avait été fidèle ou lui disait de s'occuper de ses affaires quand il le questionnait. Mais aujourd'hui cette indifférence était plus qu'étrange. Déglutissant, il posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule du blond en murmurant doucement:

"Wolfram...Que se passe-t-il?".

Et alors, le blond tourna la tête et Yuuri fixa son visage apparaître devant ses yeux. Alors pour Wolfram aussi c'était lui qui apparaissait sur ses traits. Mais à sa grande surprise, le Mazoku portait aussi des lunettes, très similaires aux siennes d'ailleurs. Ils restèrent à se dévisager un petit moment, puis Yuuri se sentit tirer vers le blond qui le prit dans ses bras en chuchotant:

"Merci...".

Ne comprenant pas bien ce qui s'était produit, Yuuri enserra à son tour le corps face à lui et sourit. Il toucha ses lunettes et réussit à les enlever sans problème. Il les balança alors sur le lit. Elles ne lui servaient à rien après tout, surtout que s'il les chaussait il ne voyait pas le visage souriant de Wolfram.

Il se recula un moment et attrapa les lunettes posées sur le bout du nez de Wolfram. Il les retira sans peine et ensuite demanda:

"Tu as un problème de vue?".

"Non".

"Alors pourquoi?".

"Je voulais juste savoir".

Perplexe, Yuuri pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Savoir quoi?".

"Cela ne te regarde pas, idiot!".

Une fois sa phrase finie, Wolfram attrapa les lèvres de Yuuri pour le premier baiser qu'ils partagèrent. Les lunettes magiques glissèrent de la main du Maou et se brisèrent en un éventail de fragments.

"Oups!".

"Ce n'est pas grave je n'en ai plus besoin...Maintenant".

FIN

Note : j'aurai pu développer un peu plus mais il s'agit d'un PB, je ne vais pas non plus me prendre la tête pour un PB. Voui, je suis encore mécontente de la fin ;;;;


End file.
